Flute
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Hari Elliot sedang buruk, dan Eida malah memperparah mood lelaki itu karena katahuan melanggar aturan! Tsk, padahal hanya karena sebuah flute milik Mrs. Lotti. Tapi siapa sangka flute tersebut ternyata malah membawa kisah baru bagi mereka?/ Elliot-Eida/ Warning inside/ One-Shot


Haaai semuaaa. Riku balik lagi hahahaa. Saya gak tahan buat nggak post satu cerita ini hehe. Salah satu pair yang saya suka hahah. Elliot-Eida dari Pandora Hearts! :D

Nah, daripada saya banyak bacot, mulai aja ya? Silahkan menikmati, reader-reader sekaliaaan!

000

Disclaimer:

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki

Flute © asli hasil realisasi dari imajinasi saya

Pairing:

Elliot-Eida

Genres:

Romance-Friendship

Warning:

AU, OOC(Sepertinya. Tapi Elliot tetap saya jadikan se-tsundere mungkin :D), Typo's, dan hal-hal lain-lainnya

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

Elliot Nightray berjalan dengan langkah standar menyusuri lorong Latowidge Gakuen yang sudah sepi. Lelaki itu menguap beberapa kali. Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu ditekuk menjadi semakin menekuk begitu mengingat guru fisikanya Rufus Barma yang baru saja memberinya hukuman membersihkan laboratorium fisika hanya karena Elliot ketiduran pada mata pelajarannya. Akibatnya, Elliot baru bisa pulang sekarang, disaat jam pelajaran sudah berakhir semenjak dua setengah jam yang lalu.

Suasana begitu lengang disaat Elliot mendengar suara _flute_. Lelaki itu tersentak kaget. Hari ini bukan hari ekstrakulikuler. Seharusnya seluruh kelas sudah kosong dari murid semenjak pukul lima. Lalu siapa gerangan murid yang melanggar aturan tersebut? Elliot berbalik menuju ruang musik –pastinya dari sanalah suara alat-alat musik berasal- yang berada sekitar enam kelas dari tempatnya berdiri awal dengan langkah sedikit kesal.

Elliot berhenti di depan pintu ruang musik dan berusaha melihat orang yang ada didalamnya melalui jendela di pintu. "Tak seharusnya murid berada di sekolah jam segini sendirian," gumamnya entah kepada siapa. Sifatnya sebagai Ketua Osis keluar, walau sekarang sudah mantan karena murid kelas tiga tidak boleh menjadi Ketua Osis di Latowidge.

Elliot membuka pintu ruangan musik itu setelah mengetahui orang yang tengah bermain _flute_ di dalamnya. Emosinya naik begitu menyadari bahwa murid yang tak taat aturan itu adalah gadis paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Elliot menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Eida Vessalius."

Orang yang sedang bermain _flute_ tadi menghentikan permainannya lalu menoleh kearah Elliot. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, mukanya memerah. Entah karena malu bertemu Elliot atau malu karena ketahuan bermain _flute_.

"Elliot!" ujarnya gugup.

Elliot menghela napasnya kesal. Selain karena berhadapan dengan gadis yang menurutnya menyebalkan, gadis itu juga sok akrab memanggilnya. Matanya melirik jam dinding di dalam ruang musik. Pukul lima lewat tiga puluh lima menit. "Kenapa kau masih disini? Sudah waktunya pulang. Kau tak boleh berlama-lama berada di lingkungan sekolah kalau sudah jam segini."

"Umm, tentu. Maaf."

Elliot hanya mendengus. "Kau meminjam kunci ruangan ini atau bagaimana? Kau tahu bunyi peraturan XXIV Pasal 2, kan? Seharusnya tidak boleh ada lagi murid di ruang kelas maupun ruang ekstrakulikuler setelah pukul lima diluar hari pengembangan diri," ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Oh, tadi aku... Hmm," gadis itu tampak berpikir keras. Entah memang lupa atau sedang mencari alasan. "Ah ya! Tadi Mrs. Lotti memberikanku kunci ruang musik untuk...untuk..."

Elliot mengerinyit. Tingkah Eida sungguh tidak wajar. "Apa kau sedang mencari-cari alasan, Vessalius?"

"Tentu tidak!" jawab Eida cepat dengan gestur gugupnya. Namun gestur itu segera menghilang dan wajahnya langsung terlihat cerah begitu melihat _flute_ di tangannya. "Oh, ya! Tadi Mrs. Lotti memintaku untuk mengambil _flute_ nya yang ketinggalan!"

Elliot mengangkat alis. Dan bukankah _flute_ yang tengah digenggam Eida Vessalius itu _flute_ Mrs. Lotti? "Lalu kenapa kau malah memainkan _flute _Mrs. Lotti?"

Eida tertawa hambar. "Itu... itu, refleks?"

"Haah. Sudahlah!" Elliot mengacak rambutnya gusar. Berbicara dengan Vessalius selalu berhasil membuatnya naik darah dan rasanya ingin meledak-ledak saja. tapi dari tadi _mood_nya sudah buruk, dan Elliot tidak ingin membuatnya semakin buruk. "Sekarang cepat keluar dan berikan _flute_ Mrs. Lotti itu."

Eida segera berlari menuju pintu kemudian mengunci ruangan musik. Kemudian gadis itu melangkah dengan tergesa ke arah ruang guru dan nyaris terjatuh setelah dua meter.

Elliot mendengus melihat tingkah Eida yang menurutnya tidak taat aturan. Emosinya masih belum reda. Kenapa hari ini begitu buruk? Bahkan cuaca di luar terlihat buruk.

GLEGARRR!

Elliot tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara petir. Lelaki itu berlari menuju pintu utama secepat kilat dan menggeram begitu melihat hujan turun tiba-tiba dengan kecepatan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

_Sial. Mana nggak bawa payung, lagi._

"Wah. Kau belum pulang Nightray? Ini sudah sangat sore."

Elliot menoleh dan mendapati guru musiknya tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Belum, Mrs. Lotti. Saya baru saja menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Mr. Barma," jawab Elliot sesopan mungkin meski saat ini bawaannya ia mau marah-marah saja.

"Tugas dari Mr. Barma, ya?" Guru wanita itu tertawa kecil. "Beliau memang menyebalkan. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal tugas, tadi saya menyuruh Eida Vessalius untuk mengambil _flute_ saya yang tertinggal di ruang musik. Tetapi gadis itu tidak kunjung kembali, sementara saya ada keperluan mendesak di suatu tempat dan saya sudah terlambat sepuluh menit. Saya hendak meneleponnya begitu sadar kalau saya tidak punya nomornya. Saya khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Apa kau melihatnya, Nightray?"

Elliot menghela napas dalam hati. Eida Vessalius benar-benar mengacau sore ini. Dia terbawa suasana dan melupakan tugasnya kepada Mrs. Lotti?

"Tadi saya melihatnya berjalan terburu-buru menuju ruang guru," jawab Elliot sekenanya. Rasanya tidak mungkin ia menyebutkan bahwa gadis itu lupa, sekesal apapun Elliot padanya.

"Ah, begitu? Kalau benar, bisa tolong beritahukan padanya bahwa saya harus pulang, Nightray? Kau tidak terburu-buru bukan? Simpan saja _flute_ nya terlebih dahulu. Besok saja berikan pada saya."

Elliot menggumam. Di satu sisi, ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis Vessalius itu lagi hari ini. Namun di sisi lain, ia tak mungkin menolak keinginan gurunya. Ck, sial. Kenapa hari ini _benar-benar_ buruk?

"Baiklah, Mrs. Lotti," jawab Elliot dengan berat hati. "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

"Terima kasih, Nightray," ujar Mrs. Lotti dengan senyumannya. Wanita itu mengembangkan payungnya kemudian menghilang di tengah derasnya hujan.

Elliot mendengus.

_What a tough day_.

000

"Mrs. Lotti sudah pulang."

Eida Vessalius menoleh ke arah lelaki berambut krem yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa? Tapi _flute_ nya-"

"Beliau bilang simpan saja dulu karena saat ini beliau ada urusan penting. Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan tugasmu dan membuat guru menunggu begitu lama, Vessalius? Itu benar-benar tidak sopan," cecar Elliot. Emosinya yang semakin besar seolah-olah sudah akan meledak saja.

Eida menelan ludahnya gugup. "Ukh, maafkan aku, Elliot. Aku tadi benar-benar lupa dan terbawa suasana! Kemarin Paman Oscar memainkan lagu baru dengan _flute _nya. Lalu disaat aku memegang _flute_ Mrs. Lotti, tanpa sadar aku-"

"Sudahlah Vessalius! Aku disini hanya untuk menyampaikan pesan, bukan untuk mendengar ocehanmu! Dan jangan panggil aku Elliot seolah kau benar-benar dekat denganku!"

Eida terdiam. Wajahnya menyiratkan raut takut dan bingung karena lelaki yang ia kenal semenjak SMP itu (walaupun hubungan mereka tidak pernah baik) tiba-tiba meledak, hanya karena ia lalai memberikan _flute_ Mrs. Lotti. Tetapi Mrs. Lotti pun tidak marah, kan? Kenapa Elliot harus marah?

Elliot terengah-engah. Wajahnya merah. Entah kenapa dia begitu emosi. Bukankah ini hanya masalah sepele? Kenapa dia harus marah? Tetapi raut Eida benar-benar memancing sesuatu di dalam dirinya, entah apalah itu karena Elliot benar-benar tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Rasanya ingin... Ah entahlah! Elliot mendengus kasar sebelum berbalik menuju pintu utama. Masa bodoh hujan lebat. Saat ini dia hanya ingin pulang dan menenangkan diri!

"Tu-tunggu, Elli-Nightray!"

Elliot merasa bahwa lengan jas seragamnya ditahan. Refleks, Eliiot menyentakkannya dengan cukup kasar. Baik Elliot maupun Eida terkejut. Dan entah sejak kapan, air bening telah menggenang di pelupuk mata Eida.

Eida menjauhkan tangannya dan mundur perlahan. "Ma-maaf."

Elliot hanya bisa diam. Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya kesal. Aagh! Kenapa dia malah merasa bersalah sekarang? Elliot menghela napas panjang sebelum berbalik menatap Eida.

"Tidak. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku marah-marah kepadamu hanya karena _flute_ Mrs. Lotti. _Well_, sebenarnya hari ini cukup buruk bagiku. Kesalahanku melampiaskan segalanya kepadamu."

Eida tidak menjawab. Gadis itu masih cukup bingung dan takut dengan Elliot yang auranya memang tidak enak hari ini. Elliot kembali menghela napas. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur dan mulai mengelus kepala Eida pelan.

Eida yang terkejut akan tingkah Elliot yang tiba-tiba berubah membuatnya mendongak, dan saat itulah dia melihat Elliot yang berbeda. Lelaki itu memang tidak menatap Eida sepenuhnya dan lebih terkesan membuang muka. Namun di pipinya ada rona merah tipis, dan entah kenapa wajah _tsundere_ nya malah membuatnya terlihat _cool_.

Eida merona.

Dan begitu Elliot kembali menatap Eida sepenuhnya, lelaki itu sadar bahwa ia tepaku.

Sejak kapan gadis menyebalkan ini menjadi begitu manis? Dengan mata hijau khas Vessaliusnya dan rona merah muda di pipinya.

_Sial_.

Dan sejak kapan pula, bibir mereka bertemu.

Elliot tidak ingat kapan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Eida, yang jelas bibir mereka sudah bertemu sekarang. Dengan Elliot yang entah sejak kapan memperdalam tautan mereka, dan Eida yang entah sejak kapan memejamkan matanya.

Cukup lama hingga Elliot menjauhkan wajahnya, dan Eida kembali membuka matanya.

Suara hujan yang semakin deras mendominasi keheningan di lorong Latowidge Gakuen. Namun bedanya kali ini keheningan itu tidak menyesakkan karena mereka saling sibuk bertatapan.

Hening.

"A-apa kau membawa payung, Nightray? Aku membawa satu," suara Eida yang terdengar manis di telinga Elliot (Entah sejak kapan) memecahkan keheningan. Elliot hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita bisa berjalan menuju halte bersama-sama," lanjut Eida. Pegangannya pada _flute _mengerat. Gadis itu benar-benar gugup!

Elliot mengangguk dengan wajah _cool_ khasnya. Walau rona merah masih mewarnai kedua pipinya dan jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras. Yah, bukan Elliot namanya kalau tidak bisa menutupi semua itu, kan?

"Saranmu bagus, Vessalius."

Eida tersenyum.

Kedua murid kelas tiga itu berjalan bersisian menuju pintu utama. Tidak ada perbincangan ataupun pertengkaran, dan juga tidak ada kata-kata manis ataupun tangan yang bertautan. Mereka berjalan dengan kecanggungan dan kehangatan hati yang baru juga aneh, namun bedanya begitu menyenangkan.

Elliot tersenyum tanpa sadar. Mungkin hari ini tidak terlalu buruk.

The End

Omake:

"Kau tahu, Break? _Flute _yang kau berikan padaku seminggu yang lalu itu tertinggal di ruang musik sekolahku. Bodohnya, aku malah meminta tolong kepada muridku untuk mengambilnya."

"Hm? Lalu apa yang wow dari ceritamu itu?"

"Kau ini lupa atau bagaimana, sih?! Itu kan _flute_ sihir anehmu! Kalau muridku itu tanpa sengaja memainkannya, bagaimana dong? Kau harus tanggung jawab!"

"Ck. Lalu memangnya kenapa? Itu cuma _flute _bodoh yang tak berguna. Aku sudah memainkannya berkali-kali dan khasiatnya tak kunjung muncul. Apa yang istimewa dari _flute _itu? Aku yakin Si Nakal Alice hanya mempermainkanku disaat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa itu _flute _yang bisa mendatangkan jodoh."

"Bagaimana kalau _flute_ itu tak bekerja padamu tapi malah pada muridku? Lalu disaat muridku tanpa sengaja memainkannya, _flute _itu memanggil orang jahat yang akan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada muridku!"

"Kau terlalu paranoid Lotti! Itu hanya _flute _biasa, oke? Titik."

"Tapi aku tetap tidak tenang! Dan lagi aku terpaksa meninggalkan _flute_ itu padanya karena terburu-buru datang ke acara Sharon ini."

"Aaagh! Sudahlah Lotti! Itu hanya _flute _biasa tanpa khasiat apapun, dan muridmu itu akan baik-baik saja! Lagipula memangnya kau berhasil disaat memainkan _flute_ itu?"

"Uhm... Tidak sih."

"Nah kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang saja sekarang. Lihat! Begitu banyak tumpukan permen disana!"

"Haah. Baiklah Break. Mungkin kau benar."

Real The End

Hohohoooo

Saya sangat suka pair ini. unyu-unyu gimana gitu. Huahaha.

Semua gara-gara _flute _yaa :D dan rupanya itu berawal dari Break hahaha.

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada kritik ataupun saran yang membangun :D tapi jangan kasar-kasar ya kalau nge kritik... (Bawa tameng) :3 terima kasiiiih

Read and Review please?


End file.
